


Résilience

by Naomida



Series: Mixte!TVXQ [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort/Angst, Friendship, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU où TVXQ est un groupe mixte.</p><p>« Cela rappela étrangement à Maeri leurs soirées avant qu'ils ne débutent. Ils s'entassaient dans la causeuse de leur salon minuscule devant l'écran pixelisé de la télévision après des heures passées à danser ou chanter et partageaient à quatre une cigarette volée le jour même au manager qui s'occupait de gérer l'emploi du temps de tous les wannabe dans la SM. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Résilience

\- Ya plus de soju, soupira Maeri en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

 

Yunho, à sa gauche, grogna. Il ne portait qu'un peignoir, probablement avec rien en dessous, et la jeune femme se demanda quand est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus tellement fatigués qu'ils n'essayaient même plus de s'habiller. Pas que cela la dérange, ils étaient dans un groupe mixte après tout et les deux garçons l'avaient vue presque autant de fois habillée qu'en soutien-gorge.

 

\- C'était au tour de qui d'aller en acheter ? demanda Suyong à sa droite.

\- A Yunho ! s'écria Changmin depuis le couloir.

 

Il entra dans le salon tout en enfilant son t-shirt, les cheveux toujours mouillés, et Maeri se força à le foudroyer du regard, n'ayant pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le van alors qu'ils rentraient.

 

\- On fait quoi du coup ?

\- Il doit rester une bouteille de champagne ou de vin quelque part, je me souviens qu'une fan m'en a donné une Lundi, répondit Yunho avant de se lever et traîner des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine.

 

Changmin prit sa place sur le canapé, tira la langue à Suyong qui regardait de la télé-réalité et changea de chaîne pour mettre les Simpson.

 

Pendant une minute, Suyong insulta Changmin en essayant de lui reprendre la télécommande, assommant presque à chaque fois Maeri qui se trouvait entre eux, puis la fatigue de leur très longue journée prit le dessus et le silence retomba sur le salon dans lequel tous se concentrèrent sur Homer Simpson.

 

Cela rappela étrangement à Maeri leurs soirées avant qu'ils ne débutent. Ils s'entassaient dans la causeuse de leur salon minuscule devant l'écran pixelisé de la télévision après des heures passées à danser ou chanter et partageaient à quatre une cigarette volée le jour même au manager qui s'occupait de gérer l'emploi du temps de tous les wannabe dans la SM.

 

Yunho revint dans le salon, un sourire triomphal et une bouteille de vin à la main. Il en servit dans les quatre verres à shot qu'ils avaient déjà sortis et prit place sur le canapé, à la gauche de Changmin.

 

\- Tu veux qu'on boive du vin là-dedans ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Si tu veux pas tu te lèves et tu vas chercher d'autres verres, moi j'ai mal aux jambes.

 

Changmin soupira et s'enfonça dans le canapé, réussissant parfaitement l'imitation d'un adolescent boudeur et Maeri fut prise de pitié pour lui.

 

\- C'est bon je vais les prendre, dit-elle en se levant et disparaissant dans la cuisine.

 

Yunho avait oublié de refermer le placard dans lequel il avait trouvé la bouteille, ce que Maeri se chargea de faire. Leur leader travaillait beaucoup plus qu'eux et elle craignait qu'il n'en fasse trop – les cernes sous ses yeux étaient bleues depuis des mois déjà et ses traits étaient constamment tirés.

 

Quatre verre à pied à la main, elle retourna dans le salon où Changmin l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

 

\- A l'amour, la gloire et ma beauté, trinqua-t-il une fois son verre servi.

\- A ta connerie, répondit Suyong en faisant tinter leurs verres.

 

Elle but la moitié de son vin en une seule gorgée, lança un petit sourire à Maeri, et posa la tête sur son épaule. Plus personne ne dit rien après cela, se contentant de regarder Bart se faire étrangler par Homer.

 

 

***

 

 

Maeri ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rejoint sa chambre la veille et elle resta plusieurs minutes allongée dans son lit à fixer le plafond sans bouger. Un début de gueule de bois lui titillait la partie droite du crâne, lui laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif tandis qu'elle roulait dans son lit pour être allongée sur le ventre – manquant de peu de tomber par la même occasion.

 

Le temps où elle partageait sa chambre avec les trois autres lui manquait parfois. Certes c'était inconfortable d'être entassés à quatre dans une même chambre – surtout qu'ils avaient des lits superposés et que celui de Suyong, au dessus de Maeri, grinçait quand cette dernière bougeait dans son sommeil – et d'autant plus quand on était encore adolescent, comme à leur début, mais c'était bien plus convivial que d'écouter à travers l'appartement le bruit de la douche.

 

Avoir une seule salle de bain à partager par contre ne lui manquait absolument pas. Maintenant qu'ils en avaient une pour les filles et une pour les garçons, elle et Suyong n'avaient plus à supporter les remarques des deux autres à chaque fois qu'elles s'épilaient les sourcils ou se faisaient des masques.

 

La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit doucement et Yunho y passa la tête, ayant l'air encore plus fatigué que la veille.

 

\- T'es réveillée ? On part dans moins d'une heure et Suyong vient de sortir de la douche.

\- J'arrive, répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans son lit.

 

Il lui sourit et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 

Soupirant, elle se leva, traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain et y prit une douche trop chaude et pas assez longue à son goût avant de devoir se dépêcher de s'habiller et rejoindre la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà installé.

 

\- Tu comptes sortir sans maquillage ? lui demanda Changmin lorsqu'elle prit place face à lui.

 

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table et but une longue gorgée du café qu'on lui avait servit.

 

\- T'es vraiment naze Min, fit Suyong. Et stupide aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on mettrait du maquillage pour aller courir pendant des heures à la salle de sport ?

 

Changmin grommela une réponse à laquelle Maeri ne fit pas attention, les yeux tournés vers le contenu de sa tasse. Elle avait soudainement envie de retourner dans son lit et ne plus en sortir.

 

 

***

 

 

La bonne nouvelle était qu'elle avait perdu un kilo depuis la semaine précédente. La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'elle était censée en perdre encore cinq. Maeri ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un avait décidé qu'elle était trop grosse pour chanter – surtout qu'à perdre des kilos à tour de bras, elle n'avait plus assez de muscles pour danser correctement – mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Alors depuis deux heures déjà, elle courrait sur un tapis tandis qu'à sa gauche Suyong faisait des séries d'abdos-fessiers.

 

C'était une autre chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Suyong était la danseuse d'elles deux et avait un corps de rêve – exactement comme Yunho et Changmin, ce que Maeri n'avouerait jamais devant ce dernier – et pourtant, elle aussi était forcée à passer quatre stupides heures à la salle de sport enfouie dans les sous-sols de la SM. C'était assez ridicule, dit comme ça.

 

La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit mais elle n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant à la place sur le bruit mécanique du tapis roulant et sur les respiration régulières de Yunho qui soulevait de la fonte quelque part dans la direction de Suyong.

 

\- Faites une pause, vous avez bien travaillé ! fit la voix enjouée de leur manager.

 

Maeri faillit arrêter de courir tellement elle était soulagée. A la place, elle pensa à ralentir la vitesse et reposer pied tranquillement sur le faux parquet de la pièce.

 

Leur manager, un gentil homme approchant la quarantaine du nom de Seungjin, les suivait depuis leur début et avait toujours été une sorte de figure paternelle pour le groupe – ou du moins pour Maeri. Le fait qu'il tienne quatre grands gobelets Starbucks ne fit qu'accentuer l'amour que la jeune femme lui portait.

 

Elle se précipita vers lui, dégoulinante de sueur, et accepta le café chaud et trop sucré qu'il lui tendit, ignorant la grimace de dégoût qu'elle lui tira à cause de son odeur.

 

Une main brûlante se posa sur son épaule alors que Changmin s'arrêtait juste derrière elle et tendait le bras par dessus son autre épaule pour attraper son café. Il ne bougea pas une fois la boisson en main et Maeri en profita pour s'appuyer contre le corps chaude et moite mais terriblement réconfortant du jeune homme.

 

Elle ne prêta pas attention à ce que Yunho disait à Seungjin et ignora le regard interrogateur que Suyong lui lança, n'arrivant à se concentrer que sur la respiration toujours rapide de Changmin qui lui caressait le cou et l'épaule où son t-shirt avait glissé.

 

\- Les filles vous avez votre dernière séance d'épilation laser cette après-midi avant que vous alliez tous chez le coiffeur. Changmin, pendant ce temps tu vas enfin lire ce scénario de drama que je t'ai donné il y a deux semaines et Yunho, tu iras faire la sieste. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit mais tu as une mine affreuse.

 

Changmin ricana contre Maeri qui ne put retenir un rictus amusé.

 

\- Ne ricane pas Changmin je suis sérieux, ajouta Seungjin avec un regard sévère. Avec le comeback japonais qui approche j'aimerais que les coréens ne vous oublient pas et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'un drama ?

\- Je déteste les dramas, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Et il ne sait pas jouer la comédie, ajouta Maeri avec un grand sourire.

 

Suyong explosa de rire et lui fit un high-five tandis que Changmin lui pinçait l'épaule, heureux de l'entendre glapir.

 

\- Je suis sérieux, se répéta leur manager en soupirant. A chaque fois que vous êtes actifs au Japon, un tas de fans potentielles se tourne vers d'autres groupes parce qu'on ne vous voit pas.

\- C'est pas en le faisant jouer dans un drama qu'on va gagner des fans, au contraire, fit Suyong.

 

Maeri s'attendit à ce que Changmin lui lâche l'épaule et s'écarte pour aller frapper l'autre jeune femme, comme à chaque fois, mais il se contenta de la foudroyer du regard et tirer Maeri un peu plus près de lui.

 

Cette dernière avala une gorgée de café, essayant de ne pas repenser à ses paroles de la veille – ou aux muscles qu'elle sentait à travers son t-shirt plein de sueur.

 

\- Et Maeri, ajouta Seungjin, il faut qu'on parle.

 

Elle hocha la tête et suivit l'homme en dehors de la salle, sentant toujours la chaleur de la main de Changmin sur son épaule.

 

\- Tu n'as pas perdu beaucoup de poids cette semaine, fit Seungjin après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne pour écouter.

 

La jeune femme secoua la tête en réponse, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire ensuite.

 

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il, mais tu savais que c'était le deal. Soit tu perdais en une semaine en faisant du sport, soit on te mettait au régime... J'ai essayé de dire que tu étais stressée et que ça t'empêchait de perdre mais on ne m'a pas écouté...

 

Il sortit une feuille pliée en quatre de la poche de son pantalon et la lui tendit, ayant l'air réellement désolé pour elle.

 

\- Voilà ton menu pour la semaine, le diététicien l'a approuvé. D'après lui, tu as le droit de manger un tout petit peu plus, mais il faut que ce soit moins de cinquante calories.

 

Maeri hocha la table, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait pour la semaine sans même avoir besoin de lire la feuille.

 

La dernière fois qu'on l'avait mise au régime, elle avait perdu près de dix kilos – elle en pesait ensuite sept de moins que son poids actuel – et Yunho avait été fou de rage en la voyant faire. Il avait menacé à peu près tout le monde et avait crié si fort qu'on avait ensuite laissé Maeri tranquille, mais cela remontait à presque deux ans... Et visiblement, les stylistes, ou directeurs marketing ou qui savait-elle, n'approuvaient plus son poids.

 

Elle attrapa la feuille, la replia en deux et la glissa dans la minuscule poche de son short de sport, le cœur lourd. Ils partaient le soir-même pour Tokyo et elle savait que ce régime allait être presque impossible à suivre là-bas – Changmin et Suyong insistaient toujours pour aller manger au restaurant lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au Japon et tous reprenaient immanquablement les quelques kilos qu'on cherchait tout prix à leur faire perdre en Corée du Sud.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Changmin lorsqu'elle retourna dans la salle de sport, une minute plus tard.

 

Elle l'ignora, remit en marche le tapis et se concentra sur sa course.

 

 

***

 

 

C'était toujours assez incroyable d'atterrir à Narita à trois heures du matin et quand même être accueilli par une foule de fans surexcités. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil savamment choisies car elles lui cachaient presque la moitié du visage, Maeri regarda avec admirations deux adolescentes qui leur faisaient de grands signes de main tout en chantant une de leurs chansons.

 

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et rejoignirent un van aux vitres teintées en moins d'un quart d'heure après être sortis de l'avion. Elle enleva donc ses lunettes, inutiles dans la nuit noire, et posa la tête contre la vitre à sa gauche, lasse.

 

Sa journée n'était pas allée en s'améliorant et se faire épiler puis couper les cheveux après avoir passer des heures entières à courir n'avait pas amélioré son humeur. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle avait sauté son diner et elle se sentait prête à tuer quelqu'un ou éclater en sanglot à tout moment.

 

\- Je sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais j'adore ta nouvelle coupe, murmura Changmin contre son oreille.

 

Elle se força à ne pas sourire et tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

 

\- Tu ne l'as pas dit mais tu as passé tout le trajet du coiffeur à l'aéroport à me fixer alors je me suis dit que tu devais soit adorer soit me trouver affreuse.

\- Jamais, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

 

Des stupides papillons dans le ventre, Maeri reposa la tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux.

 

Elle était passée d'avoir les cheveux longs lui tombant sur la cambrure du dos à un dégradé discret lui arrivant tout juste au dessus des épaules. Suyong avait gardé ses cheveux longs mais ils étaient désormais rouges, tout comme ceux de Yunho tandis que Changmin avait eu droit au même balayage clair que Maeri.

 

Pour leur nouveau comeback japonais, ils étaient mis par paire : les chanteurs d'un côté et les danseurs de l'autre. Maeri trouvait cela un peu stupide puisqu'ils pouvaient tous les quatre chanter et que même elle, la pire danseur du groupe, arrivait à quelque chose avec leurs chorégraphies.

 

\- Tu vas continuer à me faire la gueule longtemps ? demanda Changmin après que le van eut démarré.

\- Je ne te fais pas la gueule.

\- A peine. T'as dû me dire moins de trois phrases de toute la journée alors qu'on était assis côte à côte dans l'avion.

 

Ouvrant les yeux pour lui lancer un regard fatigué, Maeri fit comme si elle ne voyait pas l'air blessé qu'il avait.

 

\- J'ai juste très envie de dormir, fit-elle à voix basse.

 

Changmin ne répondit rien mais il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la força à se pencher dans sa direction pour qu'elle pose la tête sur son épaule. Elle se laissa faire, trop exténuée pour se battre contre lui et sachant qu'elle avait besoin du réconfort qu'il lui offrait.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Ca ne va pas, pesta l'ingénieur du son en japonais avant de couper la musique et faire signe à Suyong de revenir dans la cabine.

 

Elle sortit de la pièce insonorisée et se laissa tomber sur le canapé posé contre un mur sur lequel était déjà assise Maeri.

 

\- J'arrive à rien j'en ai marre, fit-elle en coréen.

 

L'ingénieur du son lui lançant un léger coup d’œil avant de se concentrer sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

 

\- Les mecs sont partis chercher à manger si ça peut te rassurer, répondit Maeri, les yeux fixés sur son portable.

 

C'était le onzième message que Kyuhyun lui envoyait pour l'engueuler et elle commençait à perdre patience.

 

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi ils te font pas chanter cette partie. Ou même Changmin. J'ai pas la voix pour ça.

\- Parce que sinon on ne t'entendrait pas de toute la chanson à part pendant le refrain et c'est pas le but, répondit Maeri en tapant sur son portable un message injurieux à l'adresse du Super Junior.

\- Waoh, il t'a fait quoi au juste ? demanda Suyong en lisant par dessus son épaule.

\- Il profite du fait qu'une mer nous sépare pour me saouler depuis une heure.

 

L'autre rit.

 

\- Un moins il y en a un pour qui c'est profitable qu'on soit au Japon. Quand t'étais en train d'enregistrer Yunho était au téléphone avec son chéri et je te jure que j'ai failli sortir les violons. C'était pitoyable.

\- Mais non, rit Maeri, ils sont juste super mignons.

\- Ils me donnent la nausée.

\- Roh, tu dis seulement ça parce que tu sais que Yunho et Jaejoong sont parfaits ensemble.

\- Mouais... bah si ils étaient moins parfaits peut-être que je pourrais enfin avoir une vie sexuelle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec Yunho au Japon, Jaejoong passe son temps à appeler Yoochun du coup c'est impossible pour nous d'avoir notre heure de sex phone quotidienne.

\- Eww, je voulais pas savoir ça et en plus ça fait que deux jours qu'on est arrivés. Vous pouvez pas un peu vous contrôler ?

\- Nope, j'ai besoin de ma dose de sexe.

\- Je sais même pas quoi te répondre, soupira Maeri.

\- Commence déjà par me dire depuis combien de temps t'as pas pris ton pied, ça m'aidera sûrement à comprendre pourquoi tu veux jamais parler de sexe avec moi.

\- Depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, c'est certain. Et entre tes aventures avec Yoochun, puis celles avec Kangta et celles avec le chorégraphe là...

\- Seunghyun, l'aida Suyong, recevant un haussement de sourcil en échange.

\- Ouais... Entre tout ça je ne fais pas vraiment le poids.

 

Suyong haussa les épaules.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? J'ai essayé les relations stables mais ça marchait jamais et puis Yoochun s'en fout que je couche avec quelqu'un d'autre alors quand il est pas là, Kangta fait très bien l'affaire. Seunghyun par contre, je t'avoue que c'était un pur hasard, j'avais rien prévus et j'espère qu'on ne travaillera plus _jamais_ avec lui parce qu'il était mauvais et n'a même pas été foutu de trouver mon clitoris.

\- C'est beaucoup trop de détails.

\- Roh fais pas ta rabat-joie. T'as couché avec personne depuis que t'es de nouveau sur le marché ?

 

Maeri secoua la tête et ignora le nouveau message que Kyuhyun venait de lui envoyer.

 

\- Quel dommage... Surtout sachant ce que tu pourrais chevaucher.

\- Suyong ! s'écria Maeri sous l'éclat de rire de cette dernière alors que l'ingénieur du son leur lançait un regard noir.

\- Oh je t'en prie Mae, on sait toutes les deux ce qui se cache sous ses fringues de luxe et si il croit que la boite de capotes XL dans sa chambre est bien cachée, il se plante complètement.

\- Suyong tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

\- Ouais, mais ça m'empêche pas de trouver ça ridicule. T'es jeune, belle et célèbre, profites !

\- La dernière fois que j'ai profité ça s'est mal fini.

\- Tu vas pas arrêter de vivre et faire une croix sur ce truc génial et fantastique appelé sexe juste à cause d'un mec ! En plus ça commence à faire longtemps que vous vous êtes séparés.

\- Je sais mais c'est pas si simple...

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux que ce loser. Franchement Maeri, réfléchis-y pour de vrai.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ? demanda Yunho en entrant dans la salle.

 

Suyong lança un regard significatif à Maeri avant de se lever, tout sourire, et s'avancer vers Yunho.

 

\- Réfléchir à quoi ? répéta le leader.

\- A rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez pris ?

\- Des skittles, répondit Changmin en lui tendant un paquet.

 

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Maeri et posa des twix sur ses genoux.

 

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- T'as dis à Yunho que tu voulais rien mais je sais que c'est un mensonge.

 

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de glisser l’encas dans sa poche.

 

 

***

 

 

Le menton haut, les épaules en arrières, le dos droit, l'air presque hautain ; Maeri maîtrisait parfaitement à force. Son concept était toujours le même depuis que le groupe avait débuté : elle était censée être la Diva et ne voyait absolument pas quel rapport cela avait avec un groupe du nom de TVXQ – mais elle espérait toujours secrètement qu'ils aient un jour un comeback avec un concept se rapportant à la mythologie car elle rêvait de se transformer en Athéna le temps d'un clip.

 

\- Bien, fit le photographe alors qu'elle se mettait de profil devant l'objectif et lançait un regard de biais presque blasé à l'appareil. Très très bien, ne bouge surtout pas.

 

Trois clichés plus tard, c'était au tour de Suyong d'être prise en photo avant qu'ils ne passent aux photographies de groupe.

 

\- J'ai tellement hâte de rentrer et d'aller dormir, grogna-t-elle en coréen lorsqu'elle eut rejoint Yunho et Changmin.

\- Et moi donc, fit le leader.

\- Arrête Yunho on sait très bien que tu vas passer l'après-midi sur skype avec Jaejoong, répondit Changmin.

 

Il se fit foudroyer du regard par le plus vieux. Maeri voulut ajouter quelque chose mais sentit la terre soudainement tourner autour d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux, eut la nausée puis ce fut le noir complet.

 

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle avait terriblement chaud, était allongée par terre et avait une bonne dizaine de personnes agglutinée autour d'elle.

 

\- Laissez-la respirer, fit une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de leur manager japonais.

 

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne se souvenant pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, et baissa le regard vers ce qui lui emprisonnait les doigts : la main de Changmin.

 

\- Maeri tu vas bien ? demanda Yunho.

 

Relevant les yeux, elle croisa ceux inquiets des trois autres membres et hocha faiblement la tête.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu t'es évanouie, répondit Suyong avant de lui tendre une bouteille d'eau fraîche, tiens bois.

 

On l'aida à se redresser en position assise et elle s'exécuta.

 

\- Tu peux marcher jusqu'au van ? lui demanda ensuite leur manager.

\- Et le photoshoot ?

\- Tu viens de faire un malaise Maeri, le photoshoot est décalé et vous allez tous rentrer et vous reposer un peu plus tôt que prévu.

\- Mais–

 

Elle fut coupé par Changmin qui utilisa sa main qu'il tenait toujours pour la tirer vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit debout.

 

\- Pas de mais qui tienne, dit-il. On rentre et je te force à manger et dormir dès qu'on arrive.

 

 

***

 

 

Leur appartement japonais était plus petit que celui dans lequel ils vivaient à Séoul mais ils avaient une cuisine américaine et une superbe vue sur un parc dont Maeri ne connaissait pas le nom mais qui était plein de cerisiers. Le printemps n'allait pas arrivé avant deux bon mois mais cela la calmait quand même de regarder les arbres.

 

On l'avait forcée à manger des udon lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et Yunho était devenu furieux lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était au régime – ce qui était à l'origine de son malaise. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour téléphoner à Seungjin et n'en était sorti qu'un quart d'heure plus tôt, visiblement beaucoup plus calme, avait ensuite récupéré son ordinateur portable sur la table basse et avait prévenu qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé puis était reparti dans sa chambre.

 

Toute contente car elle savait qu'il allait certainement parler avec Jaejoong, Suyong avait fait de même, laissant Changmin et Maeri seuls dans la cuisine.

 

\- J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies suivi ce régime ridicule.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- C'est pas comme si ils pouvaient te virer si jamais tu ne perds pas.

\- Non, mais ils peuvent faire en sorte que je n'ai aucune activité solo.

 

Changmin haussa les épaules.

 

\- C'est peut-être mieux que de jouer dans des dramas ridicules.

\- Donc t'as accepté ?

 

Elle avait soudainement un rictus amusé au bord des lèvres duquel il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux.

 

\- Bien sûr que non. Je vais pas vous faire le plaisir de me ridiculiser devant toute la Corée une nouvelle fois.

\- Dommage, souffla-t-elle, j'aurais aimé regarder... Je vais rien avoir à faire lorsque je serais punie d'activités du coup.

\- Sachant que moi non plus j'en aurais pas on pourra toujours s'ennuyer ensemble.

 

Maeri lui sourit comme si elle ne s'était pas écroulée inconsciente devant lui une heure à peine plus tôt et il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher de quelques centimètres sa chaise de la sienne.

 

Elle le regarda faire et déglutit, ayant peur de son prochain geste.

 

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour ?

 

Elle hocha la tête, ne trouvant pas la force de parler alors qu'il lui lançait un regard si brûlant qu'elle s'en sentait frissonner. Ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là dans la van alors qu'ils étaient seuls était resté gravé dans sa mémoire et peu importait ses efforts pour oublier, elle n'avait pas cessé d'y penser – et Kyuhyun s'était fait une joie de le lui répéter en des termes bien moins poétiques.

 

\- J'étais très sérieux, dit-il.

 

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle savait qu'il avait été sérieux – aucun d'eux ne rigolait avec ce genre de sujet et un simple coup d’œil à l'expression qu'il avait affiché avait suffi à savoir qu'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et c'était ça le problème.

 

\- Écoute, commença-t-elle.

 

Il la coupa en lui embrassant la commissure des lèvres.

 

\- Toi écoute-moi, fit-il d'une voix douce. T'as été sauvée par le gong l'autre jour quand les autres sont arrivés mais ne penses pas que j'ai oublié.

 

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Maeri le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant une demie minute avant que son regard ne soit attiré par ses lèvres si proches des siennes. Il aurait été si facile de traverser la dizaine de centimètres séparant leur bouche et l'embrasser mais elle se força à regard ailleurs, n'importe où, et penser à autre chose.

 

\- Maeri, murmura-t-il, presque inaudible.

 

Elle recroisa son regard et le vit s'approcher tout doucement, presque au ralentit – il prenait son temps pour qu'elle puisse s'écarter si elle le souhaitait.

 

En un bond, elle était debout, la chaise entre elle et Changmin qui semblait plus surpris qu'autre chose – ou du moins c'est ce dont elle essaya de se persuader.

 

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, dit-elle précipitamment, je vais me coucher.

 

Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre et se glissa entre ses draps en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour bloquer et retenir ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment.

 

 

***

 

 

La première fois que Changmin avait embrassé Maeri, c'était à la fête de la nouvelle année 2007 organisée par la SM. Le label avait loué un petit hôtel chic pas loin de Séoul pour tout ses artistes, comme une preuve qu'ils avaient bien travaillé en 2006, et Kyuhyun avait passé tout son temps à donner des coups de coudes à Changmin en lui montrant Maeri du menton.

 

Changmin avait escorté la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel sur le coup des quatre heures du matin, il avait plongé les yeux dans les siens lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre et il l'avait sentie gémir contre lui lorsqu'il l'avait enfin embrassée, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre bras autour de ses hanches.

 

Cela avait failli déraper et aller _bien_ plus loin si ça n'avait pas été pour le cinquième whisky de Changmin.

 

Aujourd'hui encore, malgré son état d'ébriété au moment des faits, il se souvenait parfaitement des mots que Maeri avait chuchoté à son érection inexistante.

 

\- Allez vas-y tu peux le faire ! Tu vas pas le lâcher maintenant quand même, allez !

 

Elle le masturbait en vain et chuchotait sans cesse cela dans sa chambre d'hôtel plongée dans le noir et Changmin n'avait pu résisté longtemps à cette vue – il avait explosé de rire. Maeri l'avait vite suivi, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas totalement sûre de pourquoi elle riait, et ils s'étaient endormis comme cela : Maeri sur lui et son pantalon aux chevilles.

 

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette nuit.

 

 

***

 

 

Changmin vint réveiller Maeri à l'heure du dîner pour lui demander si elle avait faim. Elle lui répondit que non, qu'elle voulait seulement dormir, et il acquiesça mais ne sortit pas de la chambre. A la place, il resta assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, une main posée sur le bras de la jeune femme, le regard dans le vague et l'air inquiet.

 

Maeri détestait cet air. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et la bouche déformée en une moue triste – il ressemblait à un chiot à qui on venait de donner un coup de pied après lui avoir volé son os.

 

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

 

Cela lui fit relever les yeux vers elle et son visage se détendit imperceptiblement.

 

\- J'imagine que t'es tout seul parce que Yunho s'est endormie et personne n'a très envie d'aller voir ce que fait actuellement Suyong alors si tu veux tu peux rester.

 

Changmin ne répondit rien, il se glissa seulement dans le lit lorsque Maeri s'écarta pour lui faire de la place et éteignit la lampe de chevet qu'il avait allumé en entrant.

 

Ils avaient de la chance d'être au Japon, pensa la jeune femme alors qu'une des jambes de Changmin effleurait la sienne, en Corée du Sud elle n'avait qu'un lit une place dans lequel ils n'auraient jamais tenus tous les deux.

 

\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais sauter de repas à cause d'un régime stupide, murmura soudainement le jeune homme.

 

Maeri lança un regard à son profil qu'elle connaissait par cœur après toutes ces années et fut rassurée de voir son air inquiet si détestable s'envoler lorsqu'elle lui saisit la main sous les couvertures.

 

\- Promis. C'est vraiment désagréable de tomber dans les pommes.

 

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder lui aussi et sourit.

 

\- C'est tout aussi désagréable de te voir t'écrouler d'un coup tu sais.

 

Cela la fit rire et elle s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de poser la tête sur son épaule et fermer les yeux.

 

Dormir dans cette position n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée mais elle espérait qu'il comprît qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour jouer avec lui, bien au contraire.

 

 

***

 

 

A son réveil, ils n'avaient pas bougé et Changmin dormait toujours paisiblement, une mèche de cheveux lui retombant sur le visage et lui faisant froncer du nez à intervalles régulières. Maeri se chargea de remettre la mèche en place du bout des doigts et se faufila hors du lit aussi discrètement que possible.

 

Yunho regardait les informations, assis sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé, l'air bien plus reposé que ces sept derniers mois.

 

\- T'as l'air d'avoir bien dormi, lui dit Maeri après s'être elle aussi servie une tasse et l'avoir rejoint.

\- Merci, toi aussi. Et ne penses pas que je ne sais pas que Changmin a dormi avec toi.

 

Elle devint rouge pivoine et essaya vainement de le cacher en buvant une gorgée de café.

 

\- Sérieusement Mae, reprit Yunho, j'ai toujours voulu vous laisser faire votre truc à votre rythme mais ça commence à devenir ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe concrètement entre Changmin et toi ?

\- Rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer ?

 

Le regard intrigué qu'elle reçut ne l'aida pas du tout.

 

\- Tu me demandes sérieusement ce qui pourrait se passer ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Non je ne vois pas du tout.

 

Maeri se mordit la lèvre.

 

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible entre lui et moi, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

\- Tu vois c'est ça que je comprends pas. Comment tu peux penser une chose pareil alors que vous avez passé les dix dernières années à vous tourner autour ?

\- C'est justement ça le truc Yunho... ce sont ces dix dernières années qui seraient en jeu si on se met ensemble. Tout le groupe. Je veux pas jouer avec le feu.

\- Maeri...

 

Elle secoua la tête pour l'empêcher de parler, posa sa tasse et enfouit le visage entre ses mains.

 

\- J'arrête pas d'y penser, encore et encore, mais ya rien à faire. Au final j'ai l'impression que ça ne va rien apporter et simplement détruire le groupe. Et je peux pas faire ça, pas après tout le travail qu'on a fait. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je rompais avec Changmin et que ça mettait fin au groupe.

 

Yunho la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire, trop occupée à essuyer ses larmes pour lui résister.

 

\- Ca me tue tu sais, surtout quand je vois comme ça le blesse, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je sais pas quoi faire Yunho.

 

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot alors que le leader croisait le regard de Suyong, debout sur le pas de la porte menant au couloir. Cette dernière semblait aussi perdue que Yunho mais n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour les rejoindre et enlacer à son tour Maeri.

 

 

***

 

 

Ils avaient une très grosse fanbase au Japon et jusqu'à présent, leur comeback se passait parfaitement bien. Leur CD était sorti une semaine plus tôt et dominait les ventes tandis que les quatre idoles écumaient les plateau de télévision et les émissions de radio pour promouvoir leur chanson titre.

 

Le concept des paires semblait étrangement plaire aux fans et à de nombreuses reprises au court des derniers jours Maeri avait aperçu des pancartes sur lesquelles on la voyait avec Changmin – ce qui n'arrêtait pas d'amuser Suyong qui n'avait pas ce genre de problème puisqu'elle clamait haut et fort depuis des années déjà que Yunho était comme son grand frère.

 

L'incident de son malaise semblait loin désormais et Maeri avait toujours adoré le Japon où elle se sentait bien plus libre que dans son pays d'origine. Ici, tout le monde se fichait bien de son poids et les présentateurs télé n'essayaient pas de se comporter comme si ils étaient ses amis – ce qui la plupart du temps la gênait plus qu'autre chose.

 

D'excellente humeur, elle rejoignit les backstages d'une émission musicale avec les autres. Ils venaient de chanter devant le publique le plus réceptif qu'elle n'eut jamais vu et l'adrénaline n'était toujours pas retombée.

 

\- Et si on sortait ce soir ? proposa Suyong en glissant le bras sous le sien. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans un hostclub !

\- Tu peux toujours attendre pour que je vous accompagne, fit Changmin devant elles en se retournant.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra Min, répondit Suyong. On sait tous que je tiens mieux la vodka tonic que toi et qu'une fois bourré t'acceptes à peu près tout ce qu'on te propose.

\- Je propose qu'on aille dans un bar, répondit Yunho tandis que Changmin foudroyait du regard la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

\- J'approuve ! fit Maeri. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas allé à celui près de l'appart.

 

Ils atteignirent enfin leur loge où Yunho et Changmin s'assirent en premier pour se démaquiller.

 

\- Sérieusement, murmura Suyong à l'oreille de Maeri alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le canapé placé entre la porte et une penderie à roulettes, l'autre jour quand on faisait du shopping j'ai réussi à attraper un flyer qu'un host distribuait et le club a l'air super bien. Yunho acceptera sans problème, il faut juste faire boire Changmin, tu lui fais tes yeux de biche et c'est dans la boite.

\- Il va nous tuer, rit Maeri, mais je suis pour ! Je suis jamais allée dans un hostclub avant.

\- Moi non plus, j'ai hâte ! En plus si Changmin est assez bourré on pourra même le faire payer.

 

Leur manager japonais entra dans la loge avant que Maeri, morte de rire, ne puisse répondre et l'appela.

 

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ton portable ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air grave.

 

Maeri arrêta de rire et fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète.

 

\- Non, on vient d'arriver, pourquoi ?

\- Tu ferais bien de le prendre, Seungjin vient de m'appeler.

 

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se tordre d'angoisse alors qu'elle traversait la loge en trois foulées rapides et attrapait son sac. Elle mit près d'une minute à trouver son portable au milieu de ses affaires et ne réussit à le déverrouiller qu'au bout du quatrième essai, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant la chamade.

 

Seungjin avait essayé de l'appeler quatre fois et à eux deux, ses parents l'avaient appelée près d'une trentaine de fois. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, Maeri rappela sa mère.

 

\- Allô maman ? fit-elle lorsqu'on décrocha.

\- Maeri, sanglota sa mère à l'autre bout du fil. Maeri... il faut que tu reviennes c'est... c'est... ça y est... Maeri elle... elle a...

 

Elle n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase tandis que se genoux la lâchaient et qu'elle s'écroulait par terre, un gémissement d'effroi remontant depuis sa poitrine et lui échappant sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

 

Leur manager, les deux maquilleuses, Suyong, Changmin et Yunho – tous se précipitèrent vers elle mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, des sanglots la secouant toute entière alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son portable comme à une bouée, entendant toujours les pleurs de sa mère.

 

On dut la porter jusqu'au van du groupe mais elle n'y fit pas attention, trop perdue dans sa douleur.

 

Autour d'elle on chuchotait, Yunho semblait être en pleine conversation avec leur manager et Suyong lui retira doucement le portable des mains alors que Changmin tentait en vain d'essuyer ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

 

\- Ca va aller, lui murmura quelqu'un mais elle n'y croyait pas.

 

 

***

 

 

Maeri était arrivée en Corée du Sud alors qu'elle portait toujours son costume et maquillage de scène. Une foule de journalistes et fans l'attendait à l'aéroport mais Yunho avait réussi à trouver une paire de lunette de soleil dans son sac qu'il avait glissé sur le nez de Maeri pour camoufler ses yeux rouges.

 

Cela bien sûr n'avait pas suffit pour cacher ses larmes qui coulaient toujours ou bien le fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de renifler mais entourée de Yunho et Changmin qui avaient chacun passé un bras autour d'elle et Suyong qui ouvrait la marche, elle avait atteint le van qui les attendait sans trop d’embûches.

 

Dedans, Seungjin était assis derrière le volant, le visage fermé, et se contenta de conduire sans prononcé un seul mot.

 

Tout ce qui arriva ensuite fut comme un très mauvais rêve : sa mère toujours en train de sangloter qui l'accueillit à l'hôpital, son père qui garda le silence, les yeux fixés sur un mur, les fleures qu'elle reçut par dizaines, les condoléances qu'on lui présenta. Maeri avait l'impression d'être perdue au milieu d'un brouillard impénétrable et laissait les événement s'enchaîner sans y prêter la moindre attention.

 

Elle ne revint sur terre que deux jours plus tard alors que le cimetière se vidait et que Changmin la serrait contre lui. Suyong se trouvait contre le jeune homme elle aussi aussi, les bras autour de lui et Maeri dans un câlin à trois tandis que Yunho avait posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Changmin et l'autre sur celle de Maeri.

 

Elle n'attendit pas que ses larmes se tarissent pour s'écarter des trois membres du groupe – ses trois meilleurs amis – et s'avança jusqu'à la pierre tombale tout juste installée. La terre sur laquelle elle s'agenouilla était froide et légèrement humide mais elle n'y fit pas attention et passa la main sur le prénom de sa petite sœur gravé en alphabet latin sur le marbre.

 

« Im Hyori 1995 - 2014 » disait la pierre suivit d'une citation d'un philosophe grecque que sa sœur aimait beaucoup. Rien de plus. Cela énervait presque Maeri de voir ces simples lignes alors que sa sœur avait été tellement plus.

 

Elle n'avait pas osé lire la lettre que cette dernière avait écrite avant de mettre fin à ses jours et ne pensait pas un jour avoir le courage de le faire.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fais ça ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux plantés vers le prénom. Tu allais mieux, t'étais heureuse et on avait prévu de voyager ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que t'as tout foutu en l'air comme ça ? Tu m'avais promis d'acheter notre nouveau CD, est-ce que tu l'as fait au moins ? Ou est-ce que t'étais trop occupée à préparer ça ?

 

D'un geste rageur, Maeri essuya sa joue droite et abattit son autre poing sur la pierre.

 

\- Putain Hyori mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ? hurla-t-elle avant que Yunho ne l'attrape par la taille et la soulève pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

 

Elle se laissa prendre en sandwich entre les trois autres qui l'enlaçaient, s'accrochant à la première veste qu'elle toucha pour ne pas s'écrouler de nouveau.

 

 

***

 

 

L'appartement était plongé dans un silence lourd. Malgré ce qu'on lui avait conseillé, Maeri avait préféré laisser ses parents se consoler l'un l'autre et faire son deuil de son côté – elle savait que contrairement à eux cela allait lui prendre très longtemps avant de finalement pardonner à Hyori son geste.

 

Elle s'était débarrassée de la robe noire qu'elle avait portée durant l'enterrement dès qu'elle était entrée dans l'appartement sans même attendre d'être seule. Suyong lui avait tendu des vêtements en silence – un legging à elle et un t-shirt blanc appartenant à Changmin – avant de la traîner jusqu'à sa chambre et s'allonger avec elle dans son lit.

 

Lorsque Maeri se réveilla, elle était toujours dans la chambre de Suyong, l'autre jeune femme dormant paisiblement. Pendant une seconde, elle se sentit paisible, au chaud sous les deux couettes sans lesquelles la plus vieille ne dormait jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de souvenir ne la frappe de plein fouet.

 

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se leva et sortit de la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible. Ne sachant pas où aller, elle se laissa guider par ses pas jusqu'à la cuisine où elle découvrit une silhouette assise à table en train de manger bruyamment des ramen.

 

Changmin sembla surpris lorsqu'elle s'assit à sa droite et posa la tête sur son épaule.

 

\- Je croyais que tu dormais, dit-il contre ses cheveux avant de lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.

 

Elle secoua la tête.

 

\- T'as faim ?

 

Pour seule réponse elle ouvrit la bouche et se laissa nourrir.

 

 

***

 

 

La première fois que Maeri avait embrassé Changmin, c'était après la première tentative de suicide de sa sœur. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'on lui laisse de l'espace et Yunho s'était réfugié chez Jaejoong pour une semaine tandis que Suyong était restée avec son copain de l'époque. Seul Changmin avait refusé de quitter l'appartement mais ne lui avait posé aucune question – il l'avait seulement prise dans ses bras un soir alors qu'elle s'était assise sur ses genoux et pelotonnée contre lui sans rien dire.

 

Le salon était plongé dans le noir, seulement éclairé par la lumière venant de la télévision rediffusant pour la centième fois un épisode de Friends. Maeri, le visage enfoui contre le cou de Changmin, avait relevé la tête après un quart d'heure d'épisode et deux spots publicitaires pour croiser le regard du jeune homme.

 

Sans rien dire, il avait relevé les mains jusqu'à son visage pour essuyer les larmes y glissant et Maeri s'était laissée faire, gardant les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Il avait laissé ses mains là une fois ses joues sèches.

 

Lentement, Maeri avait à son tour pris le visage de Changmin entre ses mains, s'était approchée de lui et l'avait embrassé avec autant de délicatesse que s'il avait été fait de porcelaine fragile.

 

Sans vraiment savoir comment, Maeri avait fini allongée sur le canapé, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Changmin, l'embrassant toujours aussi lentement. Ils avaient continué jusqu'à s'endormir dans cette position.

 

Changmin s'était réveillé seul sur le canapé et cette fois-ci non plus, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

 

 

***

 

 

La seule personne au monde faisant mieux la cuisine que sa mère était Jaejoong – et jamais de toute sa vie Maeri n'avait été aussi heureuse de le voir que ce matin-là lorsqu'elle se réveilla et le trouva dans la cuisine en train de préparer un petit-déjeuner pour toute une équipe de football.

 

Il l'enlaça pendant une bonne minute puis la força à s'asseoir et à boire du thé.

 

\- Je sais que t'es la seule à savoir faire à manger correctement ici alors je me suis dis que tu aimerais peut-être que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui cuisine pour une fois, dit-il en souriant.

 

Maeri acquiesça, se sentant plus légère rien qu'en le regardant battre des œufs pour faire une omelette.

 

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Changmin en entrant dans la cuisine. Jaejoong ! Mes prières ont été entendues ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas mangé ta cuisine !

 

Jaejoong lui lança un regard noir.

 

\- C'est pour Maeri, pas pour toi.

\- Elle ne va jamais tout avaler, renifla Changmin en prenant place à table à côté de la jeune femme.

\- Peu importe, j'ai pas envie de te nourrir. Je suis sûr que ça fait une semaine qu'elle n'avale que des ramen déshydratées.

\- C'est mieux que rien.

 

Changmin reçut une claque sur l'arrière du crâne en réponse, arrachant un minuscule sourire à Maeri.

 

\- Yunho est sorti faire les courses d'ailleurs. J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez survécu aussi longtemps avec seulement trois œufs et quatre kilos de farine dans les placards.

\- Tu veux dire que tu l'as forcé à aller faire les courses, fit Suyong en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

 

Elle fit une grimace à Changmin, embrassa Maeri sur la joue puis s'assit face à elle.

 

\- Exactement, répondit Jaejoong.

 

Yunho choisit ce moment pour rentrer, trois sacs de course et du courrier dans les mains. Il posa tout ce qu'il tenait, embrassa Jaejoong en ignorant Changmin et Suyong qui faisaient semblant de vomir puis se tourna vers Maeri pour lui tendre une enveloppe bleue.

 

\- C'était au milieu des factures, lui dit-il.

 

Intriguée, elle l'attrapa, l'ouvrit et sentit toute couleur quitter son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut une écriture nette qu'elle connaissait très bien.

 

\- Ca va Mae ? lui demanda Suyong, l'air inquiet.

 

Maeri hocha la tête, ne quittant pas la lettre des yeux, et se leva de table.

 

\- Je reviens, marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la pièce et rejoindre sa chambre.

 

Elle s'assit sur son lit et fixa la lettre en respirant profondément avant d'enfin rassembler assez courage pour la lire.

 

« Chère Maeri » débutait la lettre

 

« J'ai essayé de t'écrire cette lettre pendant des mois sans jamais réussir, trouvant toujours qu'il manquait quelque chose et que je devais venir m'excuser en personne pour ce que j'ai fait – mais j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière alors j'ai mis tout ça de côté en sachant que tu devais certainement avoir besoin de réconfort.

Je te présente mes sincères condoléances. Je sais comme tu étais proche de ta sœur et je sais, d'après les quelques conversations que j'ai eu avec elle, que c'était une personne vraiment gentille. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, tout comme toi tu le mérites, c'est pourquoi j'espère que malgré cette épreuve, tu vas réussir à aller de l'avant ; je ne te souhaite que ça. »

 

Elle ne lut pas plus loin en voyant qu'il s'excusait ensuite pour ce qu'il avait fait et cherchait à lui montrer les raisons pour lesquelles il avait agi de la sorte. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire n'aurait changé le fait qu'après s'être disputé avec elle une énième fois il ait décidé de ne plus jamais lui parler et de s'engager pour son service militaire.

 

S'il avait rompu correctement avec elle, elle n'aurait eu aucun problème avec le fait qu'il parte pour deux ans faire son service civique mais l'accuser de le tromper avec Changmin pour ensuite ignorer tous ses appels et le fait qu'elle avait appris via les médias qu'il s'engageait était un peu trop pour elle.

 

Le pire dans tout cela devait être le fait que Maeri avait plus été triste par le fait qu'il avait préféré ne rien lui dire plutôt que par le fait qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle savait qu'il avait d'une certaine manière raison et qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Changmin alors même qu'elle était en couple avec lui.

 

Elle essuya une larme ayant trouvé chemin jusqu'à sa joue, renifla et se leva pour ranger la lettre dans sa table de nuit. Une fois cela fait elle quitta sa chambre et rejoignit la cuisine dans laquelle les autres avaient déjà commencé à manger.

 

\- C'était quoi ? lui demanda Changmin avec son tact habituel lorsqu'elle se rassit à côté de lui.

\- Rien, juste une lettre de Daesung, répondit-elle en se servant à manger.

 

Toute conversation stoppa net. Maeri ignora pourtant ce brusque silence et avala un morceau d'omelette avant de saisir une clémentine posée face à elle et commencer à l'éplucher.

 

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? demanda Changmin en voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien.

\- Il a appris pour ma sœur et voulait me dire qu'il est désolé et qu'il espère que je vais m'en remettre et aller de l'avant.

\- Quel enfoiré !

 

Surprise, Maeri suspendit tout geste et tourna la tête vers Changmin.

 

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'envoie une lettre pour te dire ça après ce qu'il a fait.

\- Il s'est aussi excusé je crois, j'ai pas lu en entier. De toute manière ce qu'il peut bien me dire n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

 

Les trois autres semblèrent trouver cela suffisant puisqu'ils reprisent où ils en étaient dans leur conversation mais Changmin continua de la fixer, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

 

\- Je te jure Changmin, c'est bon, lui dit Maeri pour essayer de le rassurer.

\- Sûre ?

 

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa lui prendre sa clémentine des mains. Il termina d'éplucher le fruit puis en coupa un quartier et le tendit vers sa bouche pour qu'elle le mange.

 

\- J'ai pas cinq ans, fit-elle en rougissant.

\- Je suis quand même ton oppa alors ouvres grand et mange.

\- T'es plus vieux de seulement quatre mois, marmonna-t-elle en s'exécutant quand même.

 

Suyong lui lançait un rictus victorieux depuis l'autre côté de la table, ce qui la gênait d'autant plus alors que Changmin lui tendait un nouveau morceau de clémentine.

 

\- Comme vous êtes mignons, s'enthousiasma Suyong une fois une moitié de la clémentine mangée.

\- La ferme, répondit Changmin sans même la regarder.

 

Il avait les yeux fixer sur la bouche de Maeri alors qu'elle mordait dans un quartier, en laissant la moitié entre ses doigts. Sans réfléchir, il mangea ce bout qu'elle avait laissé et lui sourit. C'était certainement la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés en Corée du Sud qu'elle mangeait autant – elle n'avait fait qu'avaler quelques bouchées de ses repas à lui depuis une semaine.

 

Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'il lui présenta un nouveau quartier.

 

\- J'ai plus faim, merci.

 

Changmin voulut répliquer mais croisa le regard de Yunho qui semblait lui crier de la laisser partir. Il la regarda donc se lever une nouvelle fois et quitter la pièce, espérant qu'il n'avait rien fait ayant provoqué cela.

 

 

***

 

 

Changmin fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par quelque chose contre lui n'arrêtant pas de bouger. A moitié endormi, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et posa une main sur cette chose posée contre son torse. Il se figea d'horreur lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent des cheveux courts puis une joue mouillée qu'il reconnaissait bien.

 

\- Maeri ? demanda-t-il, sentant toute fatigue le quitter lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un sanglot qui les fit trembler tous les deux.

 

Elle ne répondit pas, s'accrochant à son haut de pyjama à la place tandis qu'elle enfouissait encore plus le visage contre ses pectoraux.

 

\- Maeri, répéta-t-il en refermant les bras autour d'elle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle, je voulais pas te réveiller.

\- C'est rien... Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

 

La voix douce qu'il prenait ne fit qu'accentuer les larmes de la jeune femme qui passa une jambe par dessus sa taille pour se coller encore plus à lui.

 

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir, commença-t-elle entre chaque sanglot. J'arrêtais pas de penser à elle... alors j'ai enfin lu la lettre qu'elle m'a laissée...

 

Elle dut s'arrêter pour essayer de respirer.

 

\- Elle me manque, finit-elle par murmurer contre son t-shirt.

 

Ce murmure sonna plus comme un gémissement qu'autre chose et Changmin ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que la serrer plus fort contre lui.

 

Un mois et demi était déjà passé depuis le décès de sa sœur et même si elle semblait aller mieux de jours en jours, Maeri ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Suyong essayait sans cesse de la faire sortir de l'appartement, en vain, tandis que Yunho tentait de l'engraisser en noyant sa tristesse dans la nourriture depuis deux semaines déjà. Changmin de son côté n'avait aucune tactique, il se contentait de l'enlacer dès qu'elle avait l'air d'en avoir besoin – ce qui semblait marcher beaucoup mieux que le reste.

 

\- Elle s'excuse dans la lettre, reprit finalement Maeri une fois ses sanglots plus ou moins maîtrisés, et me demande de ne pas lui en vouloir.

\- Tu lui en veux toujours ? demanda Changmin en passant les doigts à travers ses cheveux.

 

Elle hocha la tête.

 

\- Mais tu penses pouvoir arrêter un jour ?

 

Elle haussa les épaules mais il la connaissait mieux que ça.

 

\- On connaît tous les deux la réponse... T'en fais pas d'accord ? Ça va aller.

\- Si tu le dis...

 

Il posa les lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne sans pour autant l'embrasser, fermant les yeux et écoutant sa respiration se faire de plus en plus régulière.

 

\- Merci Min, souffla Maeri alors qu'il pensait qu'elle s'était enfin endormie.

 

Il sourit contre ses cheveux et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

 

 

***

 

 

Debout au milieu des backstages bruyants et grouillants de monde, Maeri se sentait légèrement perdue. C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'elle connaissait bien après dix ans passés dans l'industrie, mais les deux mois de vide total ayant suivi le décès de sa sœur avaient joué leur rôle : elle avait l'impression de ressortir d'un hiatus de plusieurs années et ne savait plus où se mettre au milieu de la cohue générale.

 

Seungjin cria à Suyong de se dépêcher d'enfiler ses chaussures derrière elle mais elle n'y fit pas attention, trop anxieuse pour penser à autre chose que la boule dans son estomac.

 

Les derniers jours avaient été complètement dingue pour tout le groupe. Ils ne pouvaient pas reprendre leur promotion au Japon après avoir dû tout annulé mais il avait été décidé qu'ils suivraient normalement le reste de leur planning. Ils avaient donc enregistré en vitesse un single, tourné le clip, s'étaient occupé de la promotion et s'apprêtaient à chanter leur nouvelle chanson en live pour la première fois.

 

C'était une ballade sur l'espoir d'une seconde chance, et Maeri savait déjà qu'elle allait pleuré sur scène en la chantant – l'enregistrement avait été un calvaire à cause de ça car chaque mot lui semblait écrit personnellement pour elle.

 

\- Te te sens prête ? lui demanda Yunho à sa gauche, la surprenant.

 

Elle lui lança un faible sourire débordant d'anxiété et hocha la tête.

 

Riant en réponse, Yunho lui attrapa la main et lui lança un énorme sourire.

 

\- Fais pas cette tête, tout va bien se passer.

\- On va tout déchirer même ! s'écria Suyong en arrivant, ses chaussures mises et souriant elle aussi.

 

Elle attrapa la main de Maeri, glissa ses doigts entre les siens et haussa un sourcil.

 

\- J'espère que tu ne doutes pas là-dessus.

\- Non, répondit immédiatement Maeri. C'est juste qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé je stresse un peu plus que d'habitude.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, murmura la voix de Changmin contre son oreille droite, la faisant sursauter.

 

Il se colla à son dos et passa les bras autour de sa taille avant de poser le menton sur sa tête.

 

\- J'ai pas envie de me mettre à pleurer, répondit-elle alors que Suyong lui lançait un énorme sourire victorieux.

\- Tout le monde te le pardonnera si jamais ça arrive, répondit Yunho.

\- On te pardonnerait même si tu chantais faux, ajouta Changmin.

 

Maeri savait que c'était vrai. Le public l'avait toujours adoré – les avait toujours adoré tous les quatre – et la sympathie qu'elle avait reçu ces derniers temps lui avait fait chaud au cœur mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour sa performance.

 

\- Au pire je te couvre si jamais ta voix tremble d'accord ? finit par soupirer Changmin.

 

Elle hocha la tête et serra les mains de Yunho et Suyong un peu plus fort. Elle pouvait le faire.


End file.
